1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display systems and more particularly to modular scoreboard display systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally well known that traditional scoreboards are heavy and bulky and once installed it is difficult to move or to modify them. Furthermore, traditional scoreboards are difficult to maintain and when a breakdown occurs, the entire system is usually disabled for the duration of the problem. Furthermore, such traditional scoreboards are uniquely designed for each different sport, and, hence, most schools and universities can only afford scoreboards for their several major sports.
In order to ascertain the prior art in this field, the Inventors effectuated a patentability search to be performed resulting in the following prior art:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ Spencer 2,978,676 April 4, 1961 Spencer et al 3,440,347 April 22, 1969 Clift 3,588,869 June 28, 1971 Abbott 3,651,507 March 21, 1972 Hurley 3,653,026 March 28, 1978 Kurtenback 3,727,213 April 10, 1973 Sweeney 3,737,889 June 5, 1973 Syria 3,959,640 May 25, 1976 Gardner 3,981,002 September 14, 1976 Castelli et al 4,045,788 August 30, 1977 ______________________________________
The Gardner patent relates to a portable scoreboard including a keyboard which is adapted for use with a variety of events. The patent to Castelli is directed to an allpurpose scoreboard for a variety of sporting events wherein a radio transmitter is used. The Clift patent sets forth an automatic scoring system for scoring vehicles using radio transmitters on each of the vehicles. The Hurley patent displays a bingo scoring system using a remote transmitter and the Abbott approach is directed to a remote control device for turning off the scoreboard clock. The Sweeney patent sets forth a display system for boxing matches, the Syria patent sets forth an electronic computer and display system for a variety of different athletic events, and the Kurtenback patent sets forth a portable scoreboard for use adjacent a wrestling match.
However, all the above approaches, however diverse they may be, do not provide a truly versatile scoreboard which is totally functional and modular as does the present invention. The display of the present invention includes a plurality of modules and a plurality of signs which can be interchanged in any number of predetermined formats adaptable to any number or variety of sports. Furthermore, each module contains a plurality of sliding digits, a plurality of spacer panels, and one or a plurality of colon panels. These can be selectively inserted into the module to define a number of predetermined configurations of numeric or alphabetic patterns. In order to accomplish this versatility, a separate electronic control is provided on each module and whenever a different display is desired at the module, the information is appropriately modified. The system is designed so that should any portion thereof fail, that portion can be quickly and easily removed. Finally, each module contains the ability to conduct a self-test of its operation independent from each other module and independent from the system. Should any portion of the module fail, that portion can be quickly and easily replaced.